zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/The Final Link
<< Part 1 of Event 1 We must continue on. The final link is so close. We are now hovering above the location of the last orb, Zora's Domain. We were recently kicked out in a non orderly fashion. But that was before we had a menacing 13ft tall dragon. We flew in threw a cave. It lead to a hollow dome that lead to a cathedral that held the pearl. We were prepared for anything, except this. There was nothing insight. We had expected archers gripping bows and arrows, seconds away from throwing spears. Or some kind of guardian to protect them. It was completely vacant. This was so impossible. We moved in closer. It then occurred to me that we have entered a trap. The cave's opening closed. All light was removed. I felt a chill through out the room. My body was freezing. I heard tapping and splashing. I gripped my bow very hard, so hard that I might get blisters. Everything went quiet. Then there was heavy breathing. But that was tuned out by a loud swirling inside the water. It was followed by complete silence. It got extremely cold. I had to put on a sweater just to warm up. But as I put it on a loud demonic roar was shouted. " Ty, Rage Of Terror, Your time has come to be finally put to rest." A loud creature laughs out. " Who dares say such a thing?" I demand to know. " Why, it is I, your old sea general." The creature replies with a since of confidence. "..........Oh shit. Jabu." Fonso says frightened. This can't be good if he is scared. A bright flash appears. Suddenly the room is illuminated. I can see why he was scared as for a huge fish was in front of us. It had razor sharp teeth, deep blue slimy scales. It's face was ugly, beady little eyes starring right at me. And not to mention his glowing lamp hanging above him. On the steps were Zora soldiers. Prepared as I stated before with bows, arrows and spears. " Go get the pearl, we'll hold them off." Fonso says as he lands. " Understood." I reply. Once we fully hit the ground, I leaped off and pulled out sword. I slashed and jabbed anything that wasn't a ally. Blood splattered throughout my journey to the cathedral. I had finally made it through the dome. It was a long road that lead up to the cathedral. More soldiers came. I sliced them into pieces. Blood flowed throughout the area. It trailed down the river. As I moved closer, more soldiers came. It got harder and harder to kill them. I finally reached it! I charged in and expected more soldiers. Instead I found a huge zora with gyorg armor. He carried a huge sword on his back. " You want this pearl, correct? Hahahahaha! Come and get it!" Gyorg General laughs. " My pleasure." I reply. We both pullout our swords and slash at each other. It is hard to believe that his strength is equal to mine, considering I have no muscle, where as he is made completely from it. Sparks fly as both blades collide into each other. Sweat drips sown my head as I try to push his blade away. He attacks like a mad man! His sword flies down at so quickly and hard, I can no longer attack him. He swings so frequently, I might last a bit longer. I back flip, avoiding his hammer down attack with his blade. His blade glows icy blue where mine glows blood red. My power is returning! The Rage Of Darkness! I must release it! As I exert my power, he strikes. He swings at me, but I am not cut, thanks to my over shield. But it still hurts. It was so powerful that I flew into a wall and my shield crumbled. I couldn't get up. He was standing in front of me laughing. He was going to finish me off with one last hammer down. It was over for me. But it wasn't. A quick, black flash past through my eye, and the general was bleeding to death! How could this be? I got up and looked behind me. A window had just closed and a shadow ran away. It would seem that something saved me. But what? As curious as I am, I must get the orb. So I do and I run. But it feels as though the shadow is following me now. But when I look around, there is nothing. I reach the dome. A battle between Fonso and Jabu was taking place. I didn't know what to do. Two towers shooting huge ice spears at Blaze and not to mention Jabu spitting water blast at him. I ran at the right tower. I sneaked in and killed the zoras manning the the turrets and launching spears. I turned the spear launcher and took out the left tower. I turned it back and positioned at Jabu's head. He hadn't noticed I took out the other one. It would seem that the turret was out of spears. I looked to the entrance where I had saw some more spears. They were gone! I looked back at the spear and they were there. What the hell is going on! I can't stop worrying about the fight. I smirk at the turret and man it. I launch seven spears at the creatures head. I drops back into the water. I leap out to a platform. Fonso drops down to me. "You saved my ass! Thanks!" He shouts. " YOUR ASS? HE SAVED MINE TOO!" Blaze shouts. " No problem." I shout. I leap up onto the dragon. " UGH! YOU ARE REALLY HEAVY! WHAT DID YOU EAT WHILE YOU WERE IN THERE?" Blaze shouts at me. " Nothing." I reply. " Maybe your really week. You did take some heavy damage." Fonso adds. Blaze nods and we take off. Fonso looks at his map. We land at a sanctuary underneath sky city. We pull out the pearls. They glow bright. Fonso chants out some words and we float. A purple portal opens up. We are sucked into it. It is just black. Suddenly we are tossed out. " Fonso?" I ask. " What?" He replies as we get to our feet. " Blaze?" I ask. " WHAT?" He replies back. We all look up. " Welcome to sky city." As we look up, we are in the center of a old stone city. This is Sky City. A loud chime goes off. Statues come up from the ground. Before you know it, we are circled by statues. Final Part of Event 1 >>